


Passengers

by MaleficentMo



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Aurora POV, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Post-Canon, Smucky sap, everything is okay, good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentMo/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: POV Aurora musings. Everything is okey-dokey.





	Passengers

**Author's Note:**

> This movie has a lot of moral ambiguity and a lot of people don't like it. I liked both the movie and the ambiguity. It was quite a story.  
> This is my take on Aurora's thoughts post-canon, artistic liberties taken I'm sure. Enjoy!

**Leo Tolstoy**

He stepped down

Trying not to look long at her

As if she were the sun

Yet he saw her

Like the sun

Even without looking.

 

 

 ****Love was never perfect. She, of all people, should know that. Her father, who flitted from lover to lover, striving but never quite succeeding to forget the one that got away; her first love, who quickly became her first misunderstanding, first lies, first regret. The authors she knew and loved and looked up to wrote about the imperfections of love, but they made it seem so beautiful. So tranquil and human. So natural.

It wasn't.

There were moments where it seemed like it was, sure. But there were also moments when they fought. Moments when they both said things they regretted. Moments where all they wanted to do was apologise, to make up, but they didn't. They couldn't. Because they were human, whatever that meant, and something inside them stopped them like an override.

They always broke through, though. Because it was imperfect, sure. But it was love. And love made you do crazy things.

They both knew that.

Their love was not perfect. But parts of it were better for it. Like how whenever they fought, they would get to make up. They never fought much, somehow, she was sensible and he was yielding so it worked. But when they did, it was like fire and the stars and blank, empty, endless space. And then, when they made up?

It was even better.

Aurora didn't find herself musing on the imperfections of human love much; it wasn't in her nature. But tonight was peaceful, and Jim had fallen asleep next to her as soon as the film had started. She loved this man. Not because she had to, not because it was the only option. She knew he thought that, sometimes. He picked her, she didn't have that choice. She thought of it that way for a long time, too. But when he talked about how he wished they had met 90 years later, about the life they would build together, she realised that he was right. She would have fallen in love with him no matter the time, no matter the circumstances.

Because they were made for each other. And because she would rather spend her whole life fighting with this clever, immature, considerate, stupid, loyal man than drifting peacefully with anyone else.


End file.
